


Underferal

by SansFangirl4life



Category: Undertale
Genre: But not all of them are 'Sans', M/M, So many sans, Yaoi, dun like dun read, half animal, half monster, how does one tag?, lotsa Sans, most characters are hybrids, sorta a tribute AU, suck at tags, to my fave Sans's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-01-06 03:11:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansFangirl4life/pseuds/SansFangirl4life
Summary: In this world, there are three races.Humans: The most plentiful race, low on magic, but have strong SoulsMonsters: High on magic, but their Souls can only sustain their bodies.Hybrids: More attuned to nature, their Souls are a balance between humans and monstersHybrids are hated and shunned on both sides, and so they live within the Barrier, a natural, dense forest between the two cities of man and monster, the large mountain looming over all. They hide in the shadows, hunting and bargaining to survive, living in tight packs.Chaser is a Domestic, a Hybrid born and bred to be a pet. He escaped from his handlers and into the Barrier, and meets Lost, a wolf Wild Hybrid, born and raised naturally in the woods. Now he must learn to survive in the Barrier with his new family. And perhaps, the truth about himself and prevent war.





	1. Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this story......is an AU all it's own. Before you begin, allow me to explain. In this AU, you will see many Sans's. However, they are NOT all 'Sans'. For example, Chaser! Sans (from Underchaser) is not actually Sans, but his name is Chaser. The only Sans in this story is Lost, and he changed his name for reasons.
> 
> So all of (or most) of the characters you will see are Sans's from other AU's, and they belong to their respective owners! Do enjoy!
> 
> UnderChaser belongs to CyaneWorks on DeviantArt! Do give it a read!

Chapter One: Runaway

 

"Catch it!!!! Don't let it escape!!!" Water splashed around as a figure ran in the dark, green eyes wide as he scanned the darkened streets. "Catch that damned Hybrid!!!"

 

_No...no no!_ He kept running, moving from two legs to four for more speed and climbing up a fence. _I can't....let them catch me!_ He heard a familiar sound and dodged left as a green arrow shot out, trying to hit the collar around his neck. _Close!_

 

"Damned Hybrid!" Another human shouted as he turned and stuck his tongue out, green eyes shining with mischief before hopping down and running further away. Another shot and he yelped, the hit cutting his leg.

 

_A real gun this time....ow....._ He panted and limped as rain pelted his ragged clothes, the brown, burlap material sticking to him like a wet tarp. He tripped and landed in the mud, groaning. _Hungry....tired.....but I can't....stop!_ He dragged himself up to his feet and hobbled into the woods, thunder roaring overhead as rain fell harder. 

 

"It's getting away!!!" 

 

_Good!_

 

"Use another bullet!" Three more shots, another struck his arm. He let out a mewl of pain and fell just a few feet shy of the woods. "It's down! Capture it!!!!!" 

 

_No....no so....so close....._ The young skeleton crawled into the woods, hiding in a bush. The humans stomped closer and closer, his black and white ears  flat against his head. _Stars....oh please stars above.......don't find me.....don't...._ One moved closer and he whimpered, his tail tucked between his legs in fear. As he moved back, his injured leg hit a branch and he hissed.

 

"Over here!" 

 

_No....no!!!!_ He tried to move back but his body met a trunk as hands began to reach through the bushes. _NO!!!!!!_

 

"Grr....." His ears heard a soft, angry growl.

 

"Shit! Another one?!"

 

"Feral?!" 

 

"GRAHHHH!!!!!" Green eyes widened as he heard the men scream and move from his hiding place. The men cried out in pain, the scent of blood filled the young skeleton's senses as he cowered in the bushes.

 

_What's....what's happening?_ Lightning flashed and dead eyes stared at him. "Ah!" He gasped and moved out of the bush, the smell getting stronger. _Blood....piss and blood...fear....what did this? What Hybrid?_ He heard growling and turned, green eyes big and fearful as glowing, red and blue eyes gazed back from the shadows. "Ah....uh....." He fell down, backing away as the owner of the glowing lights moved closer. "St-stop! Please don't hurt....me...."

 

"Are you.....you alright? You smell......Hybrid...." He looked up to see another skeleton staring down at him, large, greyish blue ears twitching.

 

_Wolf....ears?_

 

"Can you hear me?"

 

"Y-Yes...." The monster moved closer, sniffing him and he couldn't stop himself from curling up slightly.

 

"Slave." He nosed the collar and he nodded shakily. "Not out here. Safer here. Promise." He leaned down and began to lick his injured arm. 

 

"Ngh!"

 

"Relax.....not going to hurt you...." He whispered, voice quiet and calming. The smaller skeleton continued to tremble and when the wolf skeleton finished he slumped suddenly, exhaustion setting in. "Rest now.....you are safe with me." Darkness took him easily.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Red and blue eyes gazed at the unconscious monster resting on his bed. _He ran from his owners......must have been desperate._ He thought with a frown.  He watched as the young skeleton twitched in his sleep, whimpering in pain. _His leg is still injured....didn't want to frighten him more._

 

"Ngh....st-stop it......mrow....." He began to twitch more and the taller skeleton moved closer, ears down in worry. 

 

"Wake up.....it's a bad dream." Green eyes snapped open and his head shot up, hitting the wolf monster in the face. He yelped and hit the floor, holding his nose.

 

"O-oh! I'm so sorry!!!!!" The smaller moved down and whimpered slightly. "I didn't mean to...."

 

"I'm alright.....just surprised." He chuckled and looked at him. "Do you feel better? You've been asleep for a whole day."

 

"I-I feel much better! Thank you for helping me!" He bowed is head, ears flat and tail tucked around his left leg. "I....I uhh.....I'm sorry to burned you..."

 

"We're the same. You're not a burden to me. I hunted the invaders in my woods. You were being chased." He shrugged and looked to the thin skeleton. "You're a cat Hybrid .....so Domestic, yes?"

 

"Y-Yeah...."

 

"Explains your scent...." He chuckled. The young Hybrid flattened his ears again and he frowned. "No need to be nervous."

 

"I-It's just....I...I've never met a Wild Hybrid before!" He gazed at the wolf with interest. "You smell like the woods itself!"

 

"Heh, this is my home." He turned to the smaller and handed him some folded clothes. "There is a small shower. Get cleaned up, and I'll fix some dinner." 

 

"Umm, ok...." The wolf watched the younger walk away and smile softly. 

 

_Poor Hybrid....._  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The warm water felt heavenly against his bones, wiping away the blood, mud and filth from his bones. "Hmmmm mmmm~...." He hummed softly as he cleaned, whimpering when he tugged at the worn, leather collar around his neck. _This hurts....I want it off so badly...._ He thought. He could feel it constrict his very SOUL, keeping most of his magic locked away. _But at least I escaped!_ He smiled a little.

 

He finished cleaning up and took the simple white, baggy t-shirt and long sweats from the folded pile. He slid them on and inhaled gently. "Smells like him....like the woods." He mumbled. "I like it....so fresh and.....rich." He walked out anxiously and a warm scent filled his nose. "Food?"

 

"Heh, yes. Figured you'd be hungry." He yelped as the taller skeleton appeared behind him. "Sorry. You must be hungry if you didn't even hear me coming. You can't focus."

 

"I-I'm sorry.....but it smells so good...." He let out a happy purr and rushed to the small table, grabbing a forkful of the tuna casserole and stuffing his face. "Nyah....."

 

"I'm glad you like it." He smiled and they both ate in silence, save for the smaller's pleased purring. Green eyes took to scanning his savior as he ate. The other skeleton wore a blue hoodie and black pants with a white stripe down the sides of each, old white socks on his feet and pink slippers.

 

_Such a weird outfit!_ "Uhm.....are these your clothes?"

 

"Yeah, I don't have anything in your size so....for now those will have to do." The smaller finished his plate and started to lick it clean, sauce covering his face. "Heh, you must have been starving."

 

"I...haven't eaten in over a week so.....y-yeah...." He whispered, ears flat in sadness.

 

"Do you have a name?" The smaller frowned and shook his head.

 

"Aside f-from Pet...Slave....Trash.....no." He curled up in the chair, feeling ashamed and embarrassed. "I don't remember having any other names....."

 

"Hmmm...." The taller walked over and gave the smaller a once over, smirking gently. "How about.....Chaser."

 

"Chaser?"

 

"Well you were being chased.....and that is how I found you." He shrugged and scratched at the back of his head. "Sorry, not real good with-" He was tackled to the ground, the newly named monster purring with pure happiness, his green eyes virtually glowing with pride.

 

"Chaser! I have a name! A real name that's all mine!" He cheered, giving quick, happy little licks to the other's face.

 

"G-get off! And stop licking!" Chaser climbed off and smirked as the other wiped his face clean.

 

"So~...what's your name handsome? I need to know!" 

 

"Sa-" The skeleton shook his head and brushed himself off, standing up. "....Lost. Call me Lost."

 

"Lost? What a silly name!" Chaser giggled and Lost frowned, puffing his boney cheeks in annoyance.

 

"It is what it is." He mumbled and Chaser hugged him. "L-Look, once we finish eating we need to get some sleep. Passing out doesn't count."

 

"Ok! Umm....and Lost?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Thank you." Lost smiled and pet Chaser, the hybrid purring in delight.

 

"You're welcome Chaser......."


	2. Birds of a feather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet two more Wilds and see a nightmare of Lost's. And also learn a little about Chaser's past as well.

Chapter 2: Birds of a Feather....

 

 

_Blood. It was everywhere. It filled his senses and made him cry in pain and fear. "Mama!!! Papa!!!!"_

 

_"Sans!" He turned his blue eyes to see his older brother carrying his twin, whimpering. Come on, we need to hurry!"_

 

_"Gaster? Wh-where's Mama and Papa! They're-"_

 

_"Gone. We need to go!" He felt an arm lift him as smoke filled his nose and he coughed, his tail tucked between his legs. "Hold on Sans!" He felt his body tremble as men chased them down._

 

_"Don't let them escape!"_

 

_"Get those mongrels!!!!!!"_

 

_**Why? What did...did we do?** _

 

_"Papa...M-Mama...." He turned to see his twin curled tightly in Gaster's other arm._

 

_"Karma...." He heard a shot and Gaster suddenly hit the ground, both boys tumbling down. "Gaster!!!!" He moved to see his head bleeding and both him and Karma licked the wound, trying desperately to heal their brother._

 

_"Yipe!!!" Sans turned to see his brother being lifted into the air._

 

_**No....no!!!!** He rushed at the man and leapt up, biting his arm. After that, everything went dark._

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Chaser opened his eyes and frowned, watching Lost twitch in his sleep and whimper. "H-hey, wake up!" Chaser hopped over and nuzzled his cheek, purring gently. When red and blue eyes snapped open he mewled and moved away. "S-Sorry! Are you uhh......awake now?"

 

"Mmmgh...." Lost slowly sat up, rubbing his forehead. "Yeah....sorry if I woke you up."

 

"Not at all! The bed I was in was super fluffy and comfy!" He smiled, his small fangs showing. Lost stretched and that's when Chaser noticed something odd. "Hey....you're legs...."

 

"Huh?" He looked down and sure enough, his legs were large, wolf like hind legs, coated in gray fur. "Oh right....you're a Domestic, so you wouldn't know." He stood up and his paws touched the soft carpet with ease. "We Wilds are slightly more animal than Domestics, so usually our hind legs look like this, or whatever animal we come from. So if you were a Wild, you'd have cat legs."

 

"Mrow~...." Chaser walked over and knelt down, poking each leg and Lost's tail batted his face. "Bwuh? Mrow!" Chaser began to bat at Lost's tail as it wagged and Lost couldn't help but chuckle.

 

"You really are a Domestic.....down to your actions. Come on, stand up. You're not someone's pet anymore Chaser." He helped the Hybrid to his feet and his own feet shifted back to normal. "Alright, we need to get you some clothes....."

 

"R-really?" Chaser looked at the door to the house anxiously. "We're going....back outside?"

 

"Yes. I'm taking you to the monster city." He slipped his blue hoodie over Chaser's body and wrapped a blue and purple striped scarf over his mouth, sighing. "Let's get a move on." Lost walked outside, Chaser clinging to him slightly. "Heh, it's alright Chaser. The woods will shield us from prying eyes." Chaser blinked his giant green eyes and Lost rubbed his head. "Alright...I'll explain while we walk."

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Lost led Chaser down a small, dirt path through the trees. The sun filtered through the many branches, making small beams of light shine from time to time. "The woods we are in is called the Barrier. It's a natural wall between the three main settlements. There's Ebbot, the human city-"  
"Oh! Where I escaped from!" Chaser said, black and white tipped tail wagging.

 

"Yes. Then there's New Home, the monster city. The previous monster city was attacked by humans during the war several years ago, before most of us today were even alive." Lost continued to explain. "As for Hybrids.....we live mostly in the woods, our homes hidden by magic from both humans and monsters alike. There are some that live in the monster city because of how humans believe we are like them."

 

"Is it because we resemble monsters?"

 

"In a way. It's believed Hybrids are just a different kind of monster, despite our bodies being vastly different from monsters and humans both." He watched Chaser walk ahead of him slightly, his nose in the air as he sniffed the forest's scents. "When we die, our bodies do not turn to dust like a monsters does. It stays, like a human's body. But we are also made up of magic, like a monster, so we do not appear 'human'."

 

"Heh heh, we're so weird then! They never taught us this stuff at the Compound!" Lost stopped, his multi colored eyes wide.

 

"You...escaped from a Compound?!" He asked. 

 

"Uh-huh! It was hard though....so many guards....guns and everything....but I did when they were gonna transfer me to another Compound. They had weak cuffs on, so I was able to break them and I just....ran for it. Didn't look back as much as I could when you found me." Chaser explained, sitting on a stump. "I......I was scared.....everyone was so cruel...." He shivered slightly and Lost walked towards him to comfort him. Suddenly, a flurry of gray feathers collided into his body and he tumbled several feet away, hind paws in the air.

 

"L-Lost?"

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

A blue eye watched as the two Hybrids strolled down the dirt path. He hopped quietly from branch to branch, eye never leaving the Wild Hybrid. _Ok........I'm sure any~ second now he'll stop....._ He thought with a grin. The moment the wolf Hybrid stopped he flew down, wrapping his arms around him, sending them both sprawling to the ground. "Lost! You're back!!!!"

 

"Gh! Xans......get off me!" Lost struggled under the avian Hybrid as he was nuzzled happily.

 

"Nope!" Xans sat up slightly, his blue eye shimmering with glee. "I haven't seen you in three weeks! You need to check by more often." He frowned and hugged him again.

 

"Besides the stuffy sleepy bat, you're the only Hybrid around!"

 

"Well...about that...." Lost looked past Xans to the trembling Domestic. "Uhh.....we have a new guest." Xans turned his head, his sightless socket facing Chaser and making him whine slightly.

 

"I can tell." He got up and walked over, his talons digging into the dirt slightly with every step. Chaser was frozen where he sat on the stump, tail poofed up and ears flat. "I ain't gonna eat ya, ya know."

 

"I-I know that!" Chaser huffed, folding his arms. "I've just never seen a bird Hybrid before."

 

"Hawk to be more precise." He held a finger up, his wings spreading out slightly. "But I can understand your confusion...being a Domestic and all." He scowled as he said the word and bared his teeth in annoyance. "Ta be fair, I don't know why ya left yer cozy little home in the human city."

 

"It isn't that simple Xans." Lost turned and explained to the Hybrid, Chaser scooting closer and sniffing Xans's wings. Xans huffed and batted the cat with his wing, grinning as he made a soft 'oof' and hit the ground. 

 

"Ah, so that's where Nectos ran off then last night. You left him quite the feast I'll bet." Xans chuckled and turned to Chaser, holding a hand out. "Sorry for being rude to ya. We just don't see Domestics here usually....they don't live long." Upon receiving another scowl from Lost Xans laughed and just shook his head. "Ya got yerself a trustworthy Hybrid here though pussy cat."

 

"I'm Chaser!" He puffed his cheeks his whiskers twitching in annoyance and tail lashing out. Lost just laughed and pet his head with a warm hand and Chaser couldn't help but purr slightly at the touch. "Purrr~...."

 

"See? Pussy~ cat~......." Xans pinched his cheek and flapped out of the way when Chaser swiped at him. "Missed me~!"

 

"Mrrrrrroowwww!!!!" Chaser went to chase after Xans when Lost stepped between them, letting out a low growl. Xans stopped immedietly and his wings folded against himself.

 

"Enough you two."

 

"Aww c'mon Lost~! I was just teasing....you know that." Xans huffed, folding his arms across his chest. "Such a party pooper....."

 

"I know Xans...sorry. It was a long night." He said and rubbed his forehead with his hand, his ears twitching in annoyance.

 

"Welp, I'm going back to sleepy bat butt. I'll see you around Chaser. After all.....birds of a feather flock together, eh?" Chaser tilted his head slightly, confused.

 

"Bird? But I'm a cat." Xans stared at him, along with Lost before the wolf erupted into laughter and the hawk into dramatic tears.

 

"I've been waiting for years to use that pun!!!! And it was ruined by a damned pussy cat!!!!!"

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Once Xans saw them off, he perched in a nearby tree, sighing as he stared at the sun through the thick branches. "You'll go blind staring, you know?" He turned to see a bat Hybrid hanging from the same branch, black and purple gradient wings folded around his body. He swung forward and flapped his wings to rest on the branch next to Xans, black, fur covered legs hanging in the air.

 

"That's real rich coming from a bat." Xans chuckled. Orange eyes gazed at him with slight amusement. "So a Domestic's here now."

 

"Yeah, I caught his blood scent the other night shortly after Lost's little....tussle with those humans." The bat shrugged and looked down at the ground below. "Left me quite the mess to clear up."

 

"Meh, ya liked it Nectos. Always do." Xans poked his side and Nectos's ears flattened a bit. "Besides....something tells me things are gonna change soon. I've never heard of humans chasing a Domestic down so desperately."

 

"Perhaps their reputations were at stake?" Nectos chuckled. "One childish Domestic hardly seems worth it."

 

"Yeah, yer right on that." Xans leaned against the trunk of the tree, Nectos once again hanging from the branch upside down. _Even so....I just feel like something's wrong...._ He closed his good eye and let out a long sigh. _I hope I'm wrong........_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xans belings to Jeyawue and Nectos and Chaser belong to Cyaneworks!
> 
> Thnx for reading so far! Also, if you have any Sans's you may wanna see, lemme know in a comment!


	3. New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lost finally shows Chaser the monster city of New Home, and meets another Hybrid and an ally.

Chapter 3: New Home

 

Chaser stuck close to Lost as they finally broke away from the woods, his pupils shrinking in the sudden light. "You'll adapt to the shade of the woods." Lost said, scratching between his ears slightly.

 

"Nyah, I like it in the woods." He said, glancing at the open space before him. The city itself was visible across small farm fields, the land stretching almost beyond Chaser's vision. Lost took his hand and smirked, winking. "Huh?"

 

"Hold onto me and don't let go.* He lifted Chaser easily into his arms and slung him onto his back. 

 

"L-Lo-" He watched as Lost's hands shifted, fur covering the bone and changing into large wolf paws. "W-Wow...." Lost hunched over and took off into a dead run, Chaser squealing as he clung on. "Sl-slow down!!! I can't hold o-on!!!"

 

"Heh, then you'd better try!" Lost shouted and he ran faster, the fields passing by in golden blurs. He skidded to a stop outside the city and let Chaser off. The smaller Hybrid stumbled and fell to the ground, clearly dazed. "Are you alright?"

 

"D-Dizzy....." He mewed and flopped onto his back. Lost laughed and helped him to his feet. "Is this...the monster city?"

 

"Yup. Welcome to New Home." He guided Chaser to a side walk and they began the slow walk into the city limits. Chaser looked around and blinked.  
It really isn't to much of a city..... He thought. Instead of steel and glass, most of the buildings were made of brick and stone, giving the whole city a slight rustic feel. 

 

"Don't be deceived by the bricks." Lost smiled as Chaser looked around, wide eyed. "Inside is just as much technology as the human city." They walked along cobblestone streets, Chaser moving closer to him as they went.

 

"I thought you said monsters hate Hybrids....no one's really staring at us." Chaser mentioned.

 

"Not all of them do. The majority are neutral, prefer not to get involved with us, but won't go out of their way to harm us." Lost explained as they walked into a clothes store.

 

"Alright....we need to find you something to wear here."

 

"Oooo~! Can I choose?" Chaser asked, his black, white tipped tail wagging happily. "I want green! Lotsa green!"

 

"Heh, go ahead and choose whatever you want." Lost smiled as he ran around, but stopped suddenly. "Something wrong?"

 

"Y-You....really mean anything....right?" Chaser asked, uncertain as he fiddled with his collar.

 

"Yes Chaser. I have the gold, so feel free to choose whatever you want." He smiled and watched Chaser move through the racks of clothes. _He seems so happy._ He thought with a gentle smile, his gray tail wagging slightly. _I just hope he'll be alright later today._

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_Wow, they smell so clean and nice!_ Chaser beamed as he slipped the clothes on in the dressing room. _I mean....they don't smell like the woods or Lost but-_ He stopped and sniffed the shirt he had been wearing. _Yeah....smells like him! Heh, it's comforting...._ He finished sliding into the clothes and examined himself.

 

He had found a long pair of black pants, white stripes going down both sides. A pair of black shoes with the same white stripe went down the center of each. He had slipped on a simple black t-shirt, followed by a green vest and some fingerless black gloves, golden cuffs at the end. _I like it! I hope Lost does too...._ He walked out of the fitting room and Lost's large ears perked up. "W-Well?"

 

"Hmmm...." Lost moved in and sniffed a little before nodding. "It suits you rather well."

 

"Th-thank you!" Chaser's green eyes lit up happily, his tail wagging as he hugged Lost. "I've never had my own clothes like this before!"

 

"Although you won't need those shoes for to long." Lost pointed out as he paid for the clothes. 

 

"I won't?" He asked, looking down at Lost's wolf paws, their claws scraping the ground slightly as he walked. Is it because he doesn't wear them?

 

"You'll see." He chuckled and they both continued to walk through crowded, cobblestone streets. "Alright....her home shouldn't be much fa-"

 

"Oooo Lost what's that? It smells so good~....." Lost turned to see a small food merchant, selling roasted fish on a stick. "Nyah....."

 

"Heh, I suppose we can stop for a small bite." He walked over, bought two sticks, then walked back, handing one to Chaser. "Here you go. Fresh pike on a stick." Lost nibbled on his as Chaser licked it first, then bit down. "You like it?"

 

"Mrrrooow~!!!!" Chaser swayed happily, finishing the fish. "It's amazing! I love this so much!" He looked at Lost's remaining fish and Lost chuckled, handing it to him. He devoured it quickly, a happy look on his face. "I love this~...."

 

"I'll keep that in mind." He chuckled. 

 

"Hello!" Lost turned to see a white winged Hybrid land in front of them, smiling. "It's been a bit Lost."

 

"Note, good to see you. How's buisness?" Lost asked as Caser examined the new Hybrid. "Oh, sorry. Chaser, this is Note, a Swan Wild." 

 

"Pleasure to meet you!" Note bowed, his wings folded neatly behind him. 

 

"You have big, pretty wings! Not like that filthy, dusty bird, Xans!" Chaser huffed.

 

"Heh, if he was here, he'd probably be offended." Note chuckled. "Things have been going smoothly for once. All of my music and instruments sold for the week, so expect some good, prepared food for a change." He laughed, the sound almost like tiny chimes. He strapped his lute back around his chest, his blue coat waving genty in the wind. "I'm gonna head on back. I'll see you when you're finished here?"

 

"Yes, just going to get this  collar off of Chaser here." Note tilted his head, gazing at Chaser. 

 

"W-what?"

 

"Nothing......but Lost, are you-"

 

"It'll be fine." Lost assured Note and the Hybrid nodded before spreading his wings. "Take care, and say hi to the others for me, ok?"

 

"Will do! See ya!" Note flapped his wings and took off back towards the woods.

 

"Wow....."

 

"Note's the alpha of his pack. He also makes sure we're all stocked on grocieries by selling instruments and sheet music, but he sometimes gives them to monsters to sell to

humans." Lost explained. "His pack is smaller than ours, but they're really friendly, mostly no combatant Hybrids. They prefer to just live in peace."

 

"And you?" Chaser asked. Lost's eyes seemed to darken and he kept going. "Lo-"

 

"We're here." He said, gesturing to a large white house with smoke rising from the brick chimney. He knocked on the wooden door. "Hello? Alphys?" The door opened, revealing a small, yellowish orange dinosaur like monster looking at Lost.

 

"L-Lost?" She adjusted her small glasses and smiled. "M-M-My it has been awhile!" She smiled nervously. "A-A-And who's your fr-friend?"

 

"Alphys, this is Chaser. He's a Domestic, and....I want to help remove his collar." Alphys blinked and looked at Lost, sighing.

 

"Come in then."

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Wow, your house is so nice!" Chaser plopped on the sofa, looking around at the house. Alphys blushed a bit as she sat in a rocking chair across from the couch. It was fairly modest on the inside, although action figures littered the shelves around them. "What are these?" He wagged his tail, poking one gently. 

 

"D-Do be careful! Th-th-those are my c-collector's edition a-a-a-action figures!" Alphys asked and Chaser moved away slowly from them. "H-How long have you had this collar C-Chaser?"

 

"Hmm, all my life." Chaser gave a thoughtful look as Lost sat next to him. "So I dunno how I feel having it off...."

 

"W-Well I can at least deactivate it....." Alphys said thoughtfully. "But Lost, will y-"

 

"I'll be just fine." Lost said quietly. "I can handle him, no issues."

 

"N-No issues?! When y-you 'tamed' Xans, he-"

 

"I'm fine Alphys, trust me." Lost insisted and she sighed.

 

"Huh? What do you mean by 'tame'?" 

 

"A very crude word to use." Lost sighed, rubbing the back of his head anxiously. "What she means is....when a Hybrid is either in extreme emotional distress, or when they take in a lot of natural magic, a Hybrid goes Feral. They become more beast like, for example I would begin acting more like a wolf."

 

"I-It is very dangerous." Alphys chimed in. "T-The Feral Hybrids are very st-strong.....and kill with ease."

 

"K.....kill?" Chaser shivered a bit, glancing at  Lost.

 

"I was not Feral that night Chaser, promise." Lost assured the uneasy Domestic.  But that is what a Hybrid can truly do. Attune their mind and magic to the magic of nature....Natural Magic is what it is called. Only Hybrids can fully utilize it."

 

"O-Ok....so....what will happen when my collar is removed?"

 

"O-Oh well...." Alphys coughed a bit. "You'll go Feral." Chaser felt his whole body go cold, then looked at Lost again, his ears flat.

 

_I.....I'll go.....Feral?_

 

"It is not uncommon. However, in this case, I would fight against you. In this state, I would have to subdue you....force your animal side to submit to a more powerful will....mine. In doing so, you would be accepted into our family....our pack....by your very soul and magic, and I would be your Alpha." Lost explained. "Question is.....are you ok with this 

Chaser?" Chaser shifted anxiously where he sat, fiddling with his fingerless gloves.

 

Am....Am I? He closed his eyes, touching the collar around his neck. I.....I can feel some magic when Lost is near me....I want more of it. He thought, and gazed into Lost's red and blue eyes with his own, determined green ones. "I....I want to do this. I want to be part of Lost's family." Alphys nodded and stood up.

 

"W-well follow me then." Lost and Chaser followed the small monster towards the back of the house.

 

_It'll be ok.....I trust Lost._

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Aahhchooo!!!" Xans rubbed his nose as he fell off the branch he was pearched on, making Nectos laugh as he picked his teeth with a sharpened rabbit bone.

 

"Heh, what, allergic to my awesomeness?"

 

"Shut the hell up." Xans grumbled, standning and brushing himself off. "Dunno.....maybe someone's talkin shit about me?"

 

"Pfft, ya worry too much." Nectos flicked the bone at his face. "Just take a nap."

 

".......: Xans shrugged. "Yeah, whatever..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omfg so sorry for not updating here! DX I have a tendency to forget sometimes T-T


	4. Feral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lost and Alphys free Chaser of his collar, and we learn a little bit of his past as well.

Chapter 4: Feral

 

 

Lost watched Chaser shift anxiously as they walked into a large room. The walls were covered in claw and teeth marks, the lights flickering slightly. "It's not as scary as it appears..." Lost assured Chaser.

 

"B-But.....but will I do this to you? Is it gonna hurt?" Chaser asked nervously. Lost shakes his head, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. He watched as Chaser's ears and tail drooped, concern in his green eyes.

 

"Chaser, I will be just fine. And when this is over....you will be too. I swear it." Lost placed his forehead against Chaser's in a soothing manner, Chaser letting out a small purr.

 

"Everything will be alright. Do you trust me?"

 

"Y-Yes...."

 

"Then let Alphys do this....and trust that I will be fine, as will you." Lost backed away a bit, his eyes slitting slightly. "Do it Alphys." 

 

"A-Alright...." Alphys spoke through a small microphone on the opposite side of thick glass, her voice filtering through speakers. "St-tay still Chaser...this may hurt a-a-nd....you'll probably pass out."

 

"Pass o-" He heard a click and his body went rigid. He felt like his entire body was aflame and his eyes darted around. "G...ghh....ungh...." He gripped his head, his fingers extending just slightly, forming claws. "Ghhhargh....!" Fangs grew heavier in his mouth as the burning sensation grew, making his soul appear.

 

"Shit he has a lot of magic...." Lost said, backing a bit further as Chaser screamed in pain before hitting the floor. "This.....will be tough."

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Nectos's ears perked a bit as soft flapping reached his ears. "Ah, Note. How've you and your pack been hmm?"

 

"We are doing rather well. We just found a lost cub not too long ago...he's taking time adjusting but he'll be alright." Note said, perching on the branch Nectos was hanging from. "I hope he'll accept me and my mate soon..."

 

"Speakin' of mate...how is Maj?" Xans asked, perching next to Note, causing Nectos to wobble and land in a bush on the ground.

 

"Oi, too much weight on the damned branch!"

 

"Ah, yer a bat, suck it up." Xans waved him off, ignoring the annoyed screech at the pun. 

 

"Heh, he still gets all mad about that." Note chuckled. "Doing better. Still a bit sick, but we finally got the medicine he needs, so he should be out and about again soon."

 

"Good to hear." Xans patted his back. "He should be proud of ya. Ya make some amazing music and instruments. Top notch quality."

 

"Aww c'mon guys....you're making me blush." Note chuckled softly. "Anyways, saw Lost in New Home. He had this cat Hybrid with him....Chaser I think?"

 

"Yeah, gonna get that collar removed." Xans curled up a bit on the branch.

 

"So ya mean....Lost is gonna fight him when he's Feral?" Xans frowned and looked away. "Will he be alright?"

 

"Worried Xans?" Nectos asked, hanging on the branch opposite them. "Don't worry, he'll be fine!"

 

"Y-Yeah but-"

 

"Look, this is a Domestic Hybrid...you're a Wild." Nectos pointed out. "There is a huge difference."

 

"I dunno...." Note mumbled. "It felt like he had quite a bit of magic, even for a Domestic. I mean it wasn't uncommon back in the day for stronger Domestics."

 

"Only if they were taken in as babies or born in the old dens." Xans countered. "I just...don't want him getting hurt...." He grips his chest, and Nectos does the same. "Ya feel it?"

 

"Yeah....he's nervous."

 

"Being Pack Alpha is hard..." Note mumbled. "Are you two gonna be alright? You can come by my place, listen to some music for a bit. May help distract you." Both Hybrids looked at one another before nodding.

 

"Yeah....may be a good idea." Nectos spread his wings and flew after Note. Xans hovered in the air for a moment, gazing in the direction of New Home.

 

_Lost....be careful, yeah? Don't get in over yer fuzzy head...._ He thought and followed the others.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Lost watched, tension building in his gut as Chaser twitched on the ground. Two arms gripped the floor, and a low growl could be heard from the smaller Hybrid. "Here we go...." Lost's eyes lit up as he knelt closer to the ground. His arms and hands shifted slowly, covering themselves with fur and forming massive paws. His ears went flat, tail swishing wildly behind him as fangs grew heavy in his mouth and he growled. "C'mon then Chaser...." He growled out. "Show me what you can do...."

 

"Grrrrow....." He watched as Chaser slowly rose off the ground. His tail was swishing behind him, puffed out in threat and his ears narrowed. His hands gripped the ground as arms turned black and white with fur, his hind feet tearing his shoes to shreds as they formed large hind paws, the claws sharp as they tore the floor. When he looked up at Lost, his green eyes were gone, replaced with a glowing, threatening purple. His iris's slit like a cat's, he growled in warning as the two of the circled one another.

 

"So this is your magic level...." Lost commented calmly. "Are you going to fight? Or are you going to submit peacefully?" Lost allowed his magic to fill the room, hoping to pacify the smaller Hybrid without having to fight. Chaser's whiskers twitched and he lunged at Lost. "That's a no...." He leapt up and watched Chaser hit the ground, hissing angrily.

 

"He's quick....typical of cats but....." He turned and saw large cracks in the ground. "He's stronger than a normal cat Hybrid." Lost moved away as Chaser came after him, claws extended and he winced when his jacket was torn slightly. Shit! He skidded on the floor, growling. _Alright then.....fine._ He barked loudly, making Chaser flinch as he rushed at him on all fours. Chaser leapt on top of him, digging claws into his back and making Lost howl. He ran into a wall, slamming it hard enough to pry Chaser off of him.

 

Chaser yowled and rolled off, trying to get back up. Lost leapt over him, growling angrily, his red and blue eyes glowing. "SUBMIT." He barked, but his face was met with a clawed hand. He growled as his cheek bled and he snarled. "VERY WELL!" He bit down on Chaser's neck, making him cry out and struggle. **_'Submit Chaser! I am your alpha!'_** His voice floated into Chaser's mind and his struggles slowed. **_'That's right Chaser....calm down. Think.....'_**   Slowly, Chaser's eyes changed back to their bright green, and his claws receded, the fur fading back to bone.

 

"L...Lo...st?" Lost released his neck, licking over the mark and allowing it to slowly heal. Chaser purred a little at the attention, his hands touching the scar on Lost's cheek. "A-Are you...ok? I...I'm so sorry! I..."

 

"It's ok. I expected it." Lost said soothingly. "I'm fine now. As are you...see?" He got up, his own paws changing back and holding a hand out. "C'mon, let's get you washed up ok?" Chaser took his hand gently and stood, blinking.

 

"Wait...am I barefoot? What happened to my shoes?"

 

"Heh, told you that you didn't need to buy shoes." Lost chuckled as Chaser moved unsteadily on his feet. He stumbled and Lost easily caught him. "Easy now....it'll take some getting used to." Chaser blinked and batted at Lost's twitching ear. "Ow."

 

"S-sorry....I-"

 

"Don't apologize. You're not used to acting like this. Now that your magic is flowing freely things will be a little different." Lost walked him out of the room, watching as he clung to him to steady himself. "You'll feel a little better after a bath and some food. Go on." He ushered Chaser to follow Alphys.

 

"Th-Th-this way Chaser! I-I have a nice place for you to clean up!" Alphys took Chaser's hand and led him down the hall. The Domestic spared Lost a quick glance before following behind her eagerly. Once they were out of sight, Lost collapsed against the wall, panting.

 

_Shit....He's strong for his size...and his magic is too._ He thought. He moved his jacket away, looking at his shoulder. The bones were heavily cracked and scarred, and when he brushed against it he flinched. _Broken.....I'll have Alphys fix me up once Chaser is taken care of...._

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Chaser slowly slid into the large, warm bathtub, sighing as the water soothed his aching bones. "This feels so nice Alphys..." He purred. "I could take a nap in here...."

 

"W-Well it _is_ an herbal bath...." Alphys said, putting Chaser's clothes in the wash. "I'm glad it isn't i-irritating your nose..."

 

"Nope! But it's funny....I can smell all of it now. I don't think I could have before...." He touches his deactivated collar slightly. "Is it bad of me for wanting to keep it?"

 

"Wh-why would you think that?"

 

"Well I mean, none of the other Hybrids in the woods have them on." Chaser said, shifting a bit as he washed his ears. "So I was worried they'd hate me or-"

 

"Th-they will not hate you. Besides, you look c-c-c-cute with it on. I'll bet Lost will agree." Alphys chuckled at Chaser's small blush. "Aww you care about how he sees you?"

 

"W-Well he did save me....and he seems so lonely...."

 

"That's because his twin brother is out on a mission and his older brother is missing." Alphys explained. "Xans and Nectos are on the constant look out for any signs of Karma, but so far nothing."

 

"Wait....Losty has a twin?" Chaser blinked. "Do they look alike?"

 

"Only a little. Karma is a red wolf Wild, so his fur is a dark reddish color." Alphys explained. "Lost is a gray wolf Wild. Their parents were both red and gray wolves as well. As for Gaster, he is a gray wolf."

 

"Aww so Karmie is the only red wolf with his mom?"

 

"....Their parents are dead Chaser. Their home was destroyed by humans." Chaser's ears flattened. "I-it's ok! You didn't know. J-Just try to keep it quiet. Lost doesn't li-ike being reminded of it..."

 

"I understand." _Poor Losty......he's lost so much...._ He finished scrubbing his body and wrapped a towel around himself. _I hope...I hope I can help him! I mean he helped me. I owe him a lot...._ He puffed his cheeks out slightly and pumped his arms. _Alright! I'll do my best!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huzah for new chapter! I suck at fight scenes T-T I really do lol Luckily, Lost's goal in this fight was not to harm Chaser, just to get him to submit. Hope you all enjoyed it! :3


End file.
